


【疼锟】Black Swan

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nct - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE
Summary: 浅设短打。李永钦 x 钱锟迷之画风，学中世纪苏格兰时候的神经病产物我真的不知道我在干啥。——
Relationships: 疼锟
Kudos: 6





	【疼锟】Black Swan

嗯？  
细微光束中跪在牢底的男人细微的挑了挑眉，皓腕在赤黑生锈的链条里晃动了一下。

画面好像静止了，沉默的苔藓在石壁上蜿蜒，潮湿的空气连灰尘都不曾浮动一分。

「大概是幻听了…」

钱锟睁开眼睛，又缓缓阖上了。

风笛悠扬的声音，爱丁堡的阳光，草坪，高地，还有洋溢着热情的金黄色的面孔仿佛就在昨日。然而眼前布满青苔的石壁和渐渐滴着水的缝隙，提醒着他，自己仍然在原地没有离开过。

“啪”

一滴水倏地点在黏着稻草的地面上，迅速的消失不见了…

「不对」

他静静竖耳倾听，一阵丁零当啷的声音不大不小的模糊传来，大概是走动时的服饰吊坠的碰撞声，从某个地方远远的靠近，混着稳定而缓慢频率的空气流的震动，隐隐让他感到一种危机感…

这…  
他几乎已经半个世纪都没有听见和风无关的声音了。

中古世纪的苏格兰和英格兰总在一片无休止境的战争和议和当中，从坎伯兰到蒂斯河，为了划分边境又或者是吞并，独立，来来往往却总没个结果。钱锟明明帮着他们赢了那场战役，却被下一个继任的国王当成恶魔，押入地牢，被困在像井底一样深邃的地方，缩在几乎要吞没他的镣铐里，捱过了许久的光阴。

他来到人间已经太久，久到几乎已经快忘却了以前的事情了。可是这样熟悉的又打耳的气场，让他的思绪一下就被带回了远古笼罩的阴影里。

「风停了。」

感知到这一瞬间的人来不及作任何防卫，从瘫坐在稻草堆的姿势里猛地被掀了起来，在空中划出一道抛物线，重重的撞在了石壁上留下鲜红的痕迹。铁锈的味道逐渐攀爬上了他的嗓子眼，一阵风和洁白的光晕在眼前闪过，散落出一地的白色羽毛。

恍惚间，低跟镶着钢钉的短靴踹开了关押生锈的铁门，露出对方身后争先恐后逃跑的灰尘和光点。

钱锟眼眸在看到来人的全貌时，骤然静止了一瞬。

李永钦。

宽阔的肩膀上挂着的装饰的铁环，在对方在四处环望的同时和衣物碰出了清脆的声音。  
李永钦轻快地吹了个口哨。以前的他做这样的动作好似一个举止轻浮，不学无术的贵公子，在猎场里四处骑着马游荡着，偶然间俯下身子，缓慢而高高在上的眯着眼注视着他，对他说着话。  
可他已经不是他了。

“实在没想到，几个世纪之后的见面也如此精彩。”

昔日势单力孤的少年已经变成了深不可测的男人，大概他们以前呆的地方，已经是他的囊中之物了吧…  
听到这不算问好的语气，钱锟不得不抬起满是血污的脸，有些心虚的望着来人。视线所及之处是他的暗蓝色的天鹅绒制服，裤子的弧度密合着他有力的腿部，纽扣在修长的躯干前被紧紧的绷着。黑发遮挡住的是他愈发成熟的面庞和锋利的下颌棱角，优越的鼻梁，还有，混杂着轻蔑和欲望的低气压的眼神。

他缓缓蹲在他的眼前，看着趴在他脚下的人。这样的威压竟然逼迫着他躲闪着收回目光，肉眼不可察觉的瑟缩了几分。  
「在这种时候都还有的可笑的羞耻心。」  
李永钦眼中怒火阴沉，表情却在轻笑。好似钱锟的沉默在两人之间掀起了一阵不小的风暴

视野里是石地板斑驳粗糙的纹理，冰冷的气息钻进趴在地上的钱锟的鼻息，肩胛骨蹿升起一阵爆痛，他被身后气的发疯的人揪起羽翼，径直提在空中，无助的再一次散落在石壁角落，痛苦的蜷缩起来。  
白色的纤维在空气裹着他白色的羽毛，力崩山摧似的四散开来。

衣织物在他身上爆裂开的声音敲打着他的骨膜和愈发猛烈的心脏节奏，空落落的在胸膛里跳动中，带起一阵寒意。

窸窸窣窣的，李永钦的耳钻闪着阴冷的光。  
他站在钱锟身后，一颗一颗的，解着自己的扣子。上衣呼的一声被他甩在一旁，下裤的物什也在剧烈的动作间暴露在空气里。

地板受迫结结实实的震动一瞬，升起了一阵灰尘，被撕扯的一片凌乱的人被按在地面上，伏着身子在潮湿的空气里发着抖，浮尘中剧烈的飞舞着挣扎的白色羽毛。弯曲打折的大腿和小腿被身后的人膝盖踩着，无法动弹。脚底不曾走路跋涉过的纯真的粉红色扬起，扑腾在被关节固定好的半径里，最终被厌倦的踢了在了脚踝上才安分，让白皙晶莹的皮肤洇出了红意。

他被他抱起来，抱在怀里，短暂的且非本意的停止了不自量力的行为。从咯吱窝底下被钳在李永钦张开乌黑羽翼的臂膀里，正在以一个缓慢但是几乎覆盖了自己身体的全部的状况，抚摸着自己的最不应被人触碰的部分......

他把衣服脱掉了。

钱锟在意识到这点的时候，呼气和吸气相互开始抢起了拍子，乱做一团。空腔里逐渐变大的声音不知道是恐惧还是什么。几百年前他和他交缠在一起又愉悦又难以呼吸的经历浮动在脑海中，啪的带起了一阵嗡鸣声。他感受到身后人越发难以掩藏的炽热，他的脊背仿佛都被那无耻的目光侵略，一路燃烧了起来。

电池的正极撞在他光洁顺滑的背脊，颗粒般的攻击激荡，摩擦生热，随着身后人宽阔胸膛的紧密变得消失无影，奇妙的在他心里带起一阵微微的颤动。

李永钦没有任何预告的进入了。

接触的撕裂感被填充的快要涨破了，却隐隐还有要变得更巨大的倾向，在他的体内着火了一般的燃烧了起来。

动作快的让他真切的感受到了他相隔几百年的怒火和杀意，紧紧贴在一起的皮肤相互勾引着对方，不一会儿就被汗水黏固的完美无瑕，仿佛天生一对。

“几百年前抛弃我的时候……”他抱着他用力的顶撞着，喘息， “怎么没想过会有今天呢？”

呼气，喘气，心脏好像被攫的紧紧的，钱锟很害怕，但是，不得不承认的是，他不知道自己在怕什么。

第一次见李永钦的时候，他们就是这样认识的。他奉命诱骗他，却在这样的过程之后差点被吸食的命都快没有了，要不是最后成功的把这个恶魔钳制了，及时的被同僚救下，否则，他早八辈子就羽化成普通人了

当白天使当了这么多年，站在权力中心周围被当做狗一样指使，做着不择手段低贱卑劣的事情。在人界四处流浪的时候，竟也逃不过被利用被踩在脚下被当做权力的砝码。

这些年的日子，他已经悉数习惯了。可是在看到李永钦的那一瞬间，他突然有种解脱的感觉。

终于能死了。

地牢里许久都没有新的人物出现了，灰绿色的墙壁环绕着，狰狞的镶嵌着赤红的铁锈。风还是依旧很大，把身后毁坏的铁门吹的吱呀作响，轻轻的合着像着耳语厮磨那般的亲密动作声。

光束微微洒落在钱锟的脖颈，晶莹的汗珠轻盈的滑落。

松劲儿的间隙，他的「武器」没入勾股的弧度愈加深刻，水波粼粼，上下浮浮沉沉，在地牢上窗口溢出的一丝微光中磨磨蹭蹭不情愿似的升腾的雾气。

那雾气萦绕着光晕，如丝如缕，慢慢的进入到了一团黑色烟气的人的体内。

「呼」

身下的人一阵剧烈的抽动，渐渐的，仿佛失神一般，变得虚弱了下来，一点挣扎的力气都没有了。

李永钦这才低下头，将脑袋贴在他的奴仆的脸颊里，力道将其不小心带离了很大的距离，响起了咔嚓咔嚓的骨骼错尾声。听到这样的机械的声音他不免心中一阵纾解，大概是抵消了一些他这么久以来的怒气。

“既然又见面了，就别想着那么轻易的离开了。”

耳畔是按捺着汹涌的情绪的低语。说话的人勾起嘴角，呼吸不由得低低的带了舒适的气音。颇有余裕的相似了一番用力的顶弄带来的快意，张开口咬着白嫩的耳垂兴致盎然的吟着喘息。余光满意的看着怀里的人瑟缩成一团，白皙而光洁的脸庞宁静，任凭他揉捏似的。

想要烧毁钱锟的愿望是不会停息的，他接着揉着，蹭着怀里柔软的人儿，额头与鼻尖似吻非吻，轻轻的点在两个人交杂的呼吸里。低垂的刘海儿挠的李永钦心中瘙痒，引的身心一阵迫不及待的剑拔弩张的情绪。

水波回荡的感觉好似温泉，又像是海上的船只三三两两的晃着，上下被涌动而激烈的波涛怀抱着，引颤出极致的失控感。

哈。

他轻轻闭上眼，身下人的肌肤都被自己用嘴唇和带着热度的深吻淹没，软软的舒张开来。那吻还在一路蜿蜒上行，直到触到蝴蝶骨两侧还未愈合的血痕，他紧绷面庞上的眼眸终于化为了一道柔情。

「锟，成为我的一般人类，永远留下吧…」

  
被压在地上匍匐着的钱锟在他又一次进入猛冲的前一秒中，在失去意识之前听到了身后恶魔情不自禁的低喃.

来不及去细想话中的深意，刹那间视线陡然混沌，血液倒流。身后愉悦而缠绵亲密的冲撞，蓦地爆发出铺天盖地而来的剧烈疼痛感…

  
「他掉落人间了」

【完】

变成普通人类之后的小锟大概是无法承受那样的动作呢（雾）


End file.
